The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Didi Chered’.
The new Double Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with fully double flowers, freely branching and flowering habit, early flowering and attractive flower and foliage coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2000, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as code number IDS-622-3, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as code number IDS-47-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Didi Chered was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in September, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Andijk, The Netherlands since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.